joder green dile que la amas
by ash the pokevenger
Summary: green oak, por accidente le pide una cita a blue, y recurre a la ayuda de las personas menos pensada de todas de yellow y red, un leve mangaquestshipping, un poco de specialshipping y oldrivalshipping (sobre todo)


era un dia cualquiera en el gimnasio de green oak, un castaño de 17 años que acomodaba papeles como de costumbre en su gimnasio cuando no tenia nada que hacer, todo era tranquilidad hasta que una castaña de ojos azules con falda roja y camisa azul hiba a molestarlo como de costumbre, a el le gustaba mucho que la molestaba por que la amaba pero como era de esos tipos que son callados, serios y debia mantener una reputacion, no se daba el lujo para ese tipo de temas,

podias dejar de molestarme blue?, debo de seguir con mi papeleo- lo decia mientras revisaba unos papeles

-no green no hasta que me pongas atencion- lo decia mientras le picaba las costillas

-por que?- decia green en un tono molesto

-por que quiero que me pongas atencion y que me veas a los ojos hohoho- lo decia blue en un tono de coqueta

-chica ruidosa- lo decia el mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas

-ha, sabia que eras timido, dilo yo te gusto- lo decia blue como si tuviera la razon todo el tiempo

-realmente eres una chica ruidosa- lo decia mientras se iba de la oficina

-ahi greenie sabia que erees timido- le dice mientras le guinaba el ojo de forma muy coqueta

-bueno, si terminastes de joderme yo me voy a mi casa a leer un libro, adios- lo dice mientras sacaba a blue a empujones y cierra el gimnacio de ahi ella se fue a su casa y el a la suya-

mas tarde ese mismo dia green estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, todo esa pacifico hasta que un pelinegro de ojos rojos con gorra color rojo y con su frente un diujo de media pokeball y pantalon mezclilla fue a interrumpirle

-oye green, que haces?, puedo usar tu gimnacio?- decia el mientras se acomodaba la gorra

-cuantas veces te lo dije red?, no, y vete a otra parte, no se vete con yellow si ella te soporta- decia mientras le cambiaba la pagina al libro

-ehhh green buena idea ire con yellow y pasare la tarde con ella adios- se va dejando a un green todo molesto

-ahii red si que eres un despistado pero que puedo hacer?, eres mi amigo y sera asi- decia volviendo al libro

pasando a otra casa habia una blue muy emocionada platicando con una rubia un poco mas pequena que ella y timida, tambien tenia uns camisa negra y una tunica sin mangas color naranja y pantalon morado, ademas tiene un sombrero de paja

-ahi yellow si le admites a red que lo amas, seguro seras muy feliz- le dice la oji azul

-pero..., pero..., blue-sempai, no diga e- eso sabes que so- solo es mi amigo- eso decia mas con eso se contradecia

-ahi mi yellow tan tierna como siempre, me pregunto como estara en este mismo momento- decia ella mientras intentaba convencer a su amiga

-el debe de estar en alguna parte quiza este con green o...- mira la hora- o dios mio blue- sempai lo siiento mucho pero debo de irme al bosque es tarde- decia ella tomando sus pertenencias

-..., pero si son las 3 de la tarde- decia blue algo extranada

-si lo se blue-sempai pero es que tengo que ir a ver a red y..., bueno adios- se va como alma que se lleva el diablo

-..., haaaa, yellow me pregunto cuando le diras a red lo que sientes- suena el c-gear y contesta- a hola silver como estas?

-bien hermana y como te va a ti?- decia en un tono serio

-pues aqui aburrida pues se fue ya yellow y no tengo a nadie para platicar y tu?- justo en ese momento silver se hecho a reir por un momento- y cual es la gracia silver?- pregunto ella muy seria

-pues que el pervertido tuvo novia ya- blue se quedo como piedra

-el enserio? y quien es la que aguantara al pervertido de gold?- pregunto de forma burlona

-pues crystal-sempai- dijo el muy serio

-pues dale un saludo de mi parte a esos 2 ok?

-ok, hermana adios, tengo que hacer algo de papeleo por aqui- la corta

blue se tira a su cama y se queda pensativa- vaya me pregunto si green me invitara a salir algun dia- con solo pensar eso se quedo dormida

al dia siguiente

green estaba en su gimnacio de nuevo y como siempre acomodando papeles- vaya que dia tan aburrido -suspira- quiza hoy le pida una cita a blue hoy

-como si la invocara ella aparecio y escucho lo que dijo- hola greenie..., escuche bien?, me pides una cita?, claro que si- dijo ella con picardia

-espera, que?, escuchastes lo que dije?- dijo el con algo de verguenza mientras se ponia rojo de veguenza y rabia por chismosa

-claro todo escuche green, hoy a las 7:30 en tu casa ok?- dijo ella como si esperara que le dijera si

-..., si bueno que puedo hacer- al escuchar esto blue no se espero a darle un beso en el chachete

-adios greenie- lo dijo mientras se iba por la puerta

-bueno almenos ya no batalle- lo dice con una sonrisa y sigue acomodando su papaleo cuando toma su celular y empieza a llamar a red- oye red adivina que?

- que?- decia mientras tomaba una cucharada a su desayuno

-hoy invite a blue a salir- red escupio su comida hacia enfrente del otro lado se eschuco una voz femenina

-red, por que hicistes eso?- decia ella mientras se limpiaba

-lo siento yelllow pero green, me dijo que hoy va a invitar a blue- yellow se quedo boquiabierta

-en serio blue va a salir con green-sempai?, no lo puedo creer, los podemos ayudar?

-este comentario lo tomo a mal green- no, no quiero que el despistado de red me arruine la cita, y es la primera que tengo

-este comentario lo tomo como ofensa yellow que lo defendio- pue si te digo que red y yo estamos en una cita cambiara tu opinion?

-ohh que?, el despistado de red saliendo con yellow?, wow, no me lo esperaba ahora si que me sorprendieron- lo dijo muy sarcasticamente

-eso dolio- bueno red amigo mio si quieres ayudarme lo haras solo con una condicion

- cual es?- lo dice con un tono interesado

-que si mi cita sale bien, no preguntaras si usaras el gimnacio por todo un año, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo green, por todo un año- lo decia algo triste -o no se preocupe green, sera la mejor cita que tengas con blue-sempai- lo dijo yellow alegremente

en la noche ese dia

-haber green como te vez?- al salir del cuarto se veia green muy elegante, con unas rosas en la mano

-wow green, si que tendras una cita, no?

-solo suspira ante aquel comentario infantil -no red, solo me lo puse por que quiero- lo dijo muy sarcasticamente -obvio que si- lo dijo irritado

-bueno, bueno ten toma- le da un aparato tipo audifonos que se puso en la oreja -con esto te ayudaremos a que tu cita te vaya bien, a por cierto- le da un papel -aqui tienes una reservacion a tu nombre, en el restaurante elegante de este lugar- red le entrega un papel y green lo mira

-..., es el mas elegante y costoso de la ciudad- dijo algo histerico

-pues gracias, no sabes todo lo que me costo- green ya se hiba a su cita, cuando red, le paro agarrandole el hombro -ahh y una cosa, te estaremos ayudando tanto yellow como yo- red decia muy amigable

-si, ok aja adios- se va

-estas lista yellow?- decia el mientras tomaba el c-gear

-si red, ya estoy lista- decia yellow amigable como siempre -entonces al ataque- decia red, con entusiasmo al momento de que green solo suspiraba profundamente

hasta aqui me llego la imaginacion, no se preocupen publicare el segundo capitulo en unos dias, nos vemos luego

ash the pokevenger fuera

capitulo 1 de 2


End file.
